


Fear Pong

by epne



Series: The Youtube-Sex Catalysis Complex [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Barebacking, Ben "trEAT your girl right" Solo, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, No one's a virgin, Oral Sex, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size kink if you squint, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little bit of drinking, a little bit of possessive behaviour if you squint, background stormpilot, beer pong, but there's a first time for everything, dirty talk if you squint, this was supposed to be porn without plot but plot made its way in anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epne/pseuds/epne
Summary: Fear pong: blind date.Beer pong with a twist. There is a dare under each cup. Do the dare, keep the cup. Refuse the dare, drink the cup. Winner gets $200 cash.*In which Finn and Poe run a successful Youtube channel and drag their friends into it.





	Fear Pong

**Author's Note:**

> This might go over a little bit better if you've watched a fear pong [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Er8En_nJZyc), or [two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-uVyuihJTA), or [three](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYF_4SmIcEA).

“Please?” Finn is giving her puppy dog eyes now. Not that it matters, all of her protests are really just a formality, he knows she’s going to cave. She always caves. “He won’t even really be a stranger, he’s Poe’s old roommate, and you know Poe. So, not a blind date, more like a mutual friend date.”

Rey purses her lips and slices into a tomato with more force than is probably strictly necessary. “Finn, that’s like _the_ definition of a blind date.”

“Fine, think of it this way: free beer, a shot a two hundred bucks, and maybe you make a new friend along the way.”

“More like maybe I embarrass myself in front of thousands of people along the way.”

“Pretty please? You know I wouldn’t ask unless we really needed you.” He’s right of course, Finn and Poe have been producing these videos for years, and they’ve never asked her to participate since she turned them down once at the beginning. The only reason he’s asking her now is because the girl who was supposed to do the shoot for them got the chickenpox. What kind of self respecting adult gets the chickenpox anyways?

She sets her knife down on the cutting board and turns to face Finn slowly, for no other reason than to make him sweat a little. 

“Fine,” she relents after a beat.

Finn’s face cracks into a wide smile. 

Rey bites the inside of her cheek to keep from mirroring his expression, he’s got an infectious smile okay? “Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

“Thanks peanut!” Finn kisses her on the cheek before rushing out her front door. It hasn't even shut behind him before he pops his head back in, “Sunday, one o’clock.” This time the door shuts with a _click_ before his head reappears, “wear presentable underwear, you know how these things go.”

“Bye Finn.” 

She does, in fact, know how these things go. She’s watched their videos before, she likes their videos, and that’s why she knows that she will probably end up in her underwear by the end of the game.

Rey huffs as she slams a tomato slice onto her sandwich. 

What the hell has she gotten herself into? 

-

“Hi, I’m Ben.” He waves before mentally kicking himself, _she can’t see your hand, she’s fucking blindfolded you idiot._

“Rey,” British, he thinks, maybe Australian, Ben’s always been shit at distinguishing between accents, but probably British. 

_Rey. Rey. Rey._

He repeats her name over and over in his head trying to commit it to memory, he’s always been shit at remembering names too. 

“You can take the blindfolds off now.” Poe says from somewhere off to Ben’s left.

Ben’s a little disoriented at first as his eyes adjust to the harsh fluorescent lighting in the studio. To his right is a large white backdrop, to his left Poe and his boyfriend are sitting behind a few cameras surrounded by cords, lights, and microphones. The most interesting feature in the room though is across from him. 

The girl, _Rey_ his brain supplies helpfully. His first thought when he sees her is that they’re probably going to look really funny on camera because she’s so small and Ben is so decidedly not small. Even though there’s a whole ping pong table separating them, she has to tilt her chin up slightly to look at him. 

She smiles widely at him and his breath catches in his throat. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he parrots back. 

Typically Ben isn’t a self conscious person, but he has to do his best not to squirm as she looks him up and down. He knows that his face isn’t exactly proportionate, and that his lips are too feminine to mesh well with the rest of his features, and that the scar that practically cleaves his face in two isn’t one of his more attractive attributes. He’s fairly sure that the scar is why he’s been positioned at his end of the ping pong table; so that it faces away from the camera. 

Under the lights and her aprasing gaze he feels too large in the small room, he clenches his fists at his sides so that he doesn't fidget. Because women like stoic men (he’s definitely read that somewhere maybe _Buzzfeed_ ) and Ben desperately wants her to like him with an intensity that he can’t quite place.

He clears his throat, “so, ladies first?” He nods towards the plastic cup to Rey’s left that’s filled with orange ping pong balls. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” she weighs a ball in her hand and closes one eye to aim before throwing. 

She misses so spectacularly that Ben can’t help the surprised laugh that comes bubbling out of this throat.

“Hey!” She exclaims, indignant. “That was just a warm up, I’ll show you.” Rey knows that she will probably not show him because a) she’s horrible at beer pong and b) she’s only played doubles before today which leads to c) usually she’s the dead weight on the team. But confidence is key. 

To add a little bit of insult to injury she thinks her first throws are probably going to be her better throws in this game because while she’s not a lightweight, despite her size, there’s no way the fucking brickhouse of a man infront of her can’t drink her under the table. There’s no way the fucking brickhouse of a man infront of her can’t drink _Jason Momoa_ under the table. Then there’s the brickhouse himself, how was Rey expected to properly shoot a stupid ping pong ball with that pretty pair of eyes looking at her like _that_? He looks like he wants to swallow her whole, and Rey, well Rey can’t help but think about swallowing something else of his whole.

“If you say so,” Ben’s lips quirk up as he takes his turn. The ball arcs perfectly before landing in her centre cup.

“Damn it,” Rey mutters as she takes the dare card out from underneath the red cup. “Let your opponent undress you down to your underwear using only their teeth.” She reads out loud. “Fuck, already?” Poe just shrugs.

“You don’t have to do it if you’re uncomfortable,” Finn assures her from his seat beside Poe. “You can just drink the cup.”

“No,” Rey juts out her chin, and locks eyes with Ben “let’s do this.” She thinks she sees a muscle jump in his jaw.

They meet halfway between their respective ends of the table, the net next to Rey’s left hip. Ben’s mouth is dry, Rey is so attractive that he’s barely holding it together with her fully dressed. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to cope with her down to her bra and panties, nevermind the part where he has to be the one to undress her, with his teeth. 

She kicks off her boots and bounces on the balls of her feet in front of him, without them on she’s even shorter compared to him than she was before, he dwarfs her. Rey doesn’t know why she finds that so incredibly hot.

Ben starts with her shirt, a tug to the bow holding it together under her right breast makes it fall open, the vee in the front widens to reveal a pale pink bra that outlines her modest cleavage. He tries not to let his gaze linger as he swallows violently. He then moves up to her shoulders and pulls the offending garment off of her and down her arms. It’s no mistake when he gently grazes her left clavicle. He feels her shutter lightly under his attentions and looks up at her from his bent over position, her pupils are blown wide. He blinks innocently at her as he sinks to his knees. 

He undoes her belt with a forceful tug that shiver skittering up her spine, then his nose is nudging gently at her stomach as he tries to undo the button on her jeans. Rey can’t breathe. After he pops it he drags her zipper down, his nose leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Rey never knew noses could be erotic, but they are she decides, they _so_ are. He pulls his face slightly more away from her body once he reaches the top of her panties, _what a gentleman_. 

She’s glad he did though, because she’s sure her panties are damp, not the kind that would be noticeable by looking at her underwear, but definitely the kind that would be noticeable by running your nose along her underwear. It’s not her fault, the man is on his _knees_ in front of her for God’s sake. 

She remembers herself just in time to grab the edges of navy lace before Ben is yanking her jeans down from the ankle.

He grins triumphantly once her pants are off, _really_ she thinks, there’s no reason _he_ should be feeling triumphant, this had been her dare. _She_ feels triumphant for not moaning at the feeling of his nose brushing across her stomach, although she doubts that’s something she can announce to the room. 

Finn and Poe clap as Ben stands, and Rey shakes her head to clear it, in truth she had forgotten about Finn and Poe being in the room entirely. Ben bows to the camera, the bastard, as Rey slinks back to her position at the table. She can feel blood rushing up to her cheeks, and shrugs internally, better her cheeks than her clit. 

-

The game continues on in the same fashion; Rey continues to be horrible and Ben continues to be smug.

Rey drinks when her dare is to let Ben shave her head. She also drinks when the dare is to call and ex and tell them she still loves them, she doesn’t have an ex, she has ex hook-ups but she doesn’t even have their numbers and she definitely never loved any of them in the first place so it’s kind of a moot point. Ben’s shocked exclamation at that revelation makes her giggle. She drinks when the dare asks her to let Ben sharpie whatever he wants on her face, and again when the dare is to let him text whatever he wants to her mom. Rey doesn’t have a mom. She thinks the bluntness of that fact would sting a little bit more if she weren’t so pleasantly buzzed. 

Despite her misgivings about doing the shoot, Rey finds herself having a good time. Between and during their turns throwing the little orange balls the conversation flows easily between her and Ben. She learns that he grew up in New York and that he had moved to Seattle get away from his family, he’s a graphic designer, and he really hates fettuccine alfredo. Rey, in turn, talks about herself openly in a way that’s unfamiliar to her, if questioned she would blame the beer but she can’t help but feel like there’s some part of Ben that just _understands_ her (stupid, she knows). 

Rey is down to two cups when she finally, _finally_ sinks a ball. She jumps and throws her arms in the air with something akin to childlike glee and Ben very much appreciates the way her tits bounce in her delicate bra.

He tears his eyes away from her to pull the card out from under the red cup. “Cuddle with your opponent for a full minute. They choose big spoon, little spoon.” He cracks his knuckles, “let’s do it.”

“Ready to forfeit?” Rey asks nudging his arm with her shoulder as Finn and Poe arrange an armless settee bench in front of the cameras for them to cuddle on. 

Ben scoffs, “in your dreams.”

“Hmm, I don’t think those are quite the dreams I’ll be having after today.” She pointedly looks him up and down, cocking an eyebrow.

Ben’s mouth falls open to retort but before he can Finn is speaking.

“Rey? Big spoon, little spoon?”

“Little spoon.” Rey simpers, laying down to face the camera. And fuck if Ben isn’t right behind her. He slides his right arm under her head to cushion it before wrapping his left around her bare waist. 

His corded arm feels like a vice around her torso, a warm vice. She absentmindedly runs her fingers up and down the veins that protrude from the length of it and silently thanks every god she doesn’t believe in that Ben wore a short sleeved t-shirt today. 

“Whisper some sweet nothings to each other.” Poe suggests from behind the camera with a grin.

Rey covers her mouth sloppily with one hand and twists her head back in an attempt to look at Ben “I think your scar is really hot.” She whispers.

“You wanna hear how I got it?” Rey can _just_ see his smirk out of the corner of her eye, “because _that’s_ even hotter.”

“Hmm,” she pretends to debate it, really she would listen to this man recite the iTunes terms and conditions if it meant an excuse to hear his low voice, “you may proceed.” 

“I was babysitting one of my neighbour’s kids and the kid dared me to try his skateboard, and a Solo _never_ backs down from a dare, fact. So anyways I got on and crashed into a fence but it was one of those chain link ones, right? And one of the wires was sticking out of it and it just like, ripped my fucking face open.” 

At first Rey is too shocked to react, but when she does it’s violent. A laugh erupts from her, and she’s laughing so hard she can’t breathe, she gasps for air as tears begin to leak from the corners of her eyes, because who the _fuck_ is this guy? Maybe it wouldn’t have been so funny if she hadn’t been drinking, or if his delivery hadn't been so spot on. But she had been, and it was; so she laughs. 

She laughs until Finn announces that their minute is up, and by that point she has Finn, Poe, and Ben laughing at her laughing. 

After that interlude of insanity, the game continues on until Rey inevitably loses.

-

She’s buttoning up her coat as she leaves the building when she hears someone call her name. 

“Hey,” Ben pushes himself off of the wall he had been leaning against. She’s surprised he’s still here, she had taken her time re-dressing and peeing, _when you drink alcohol, all the water in your body is immediately flushed out of your system_ she can still hear the echo of one of her sixth form teacher’s voices. “Do you want me to walk you to the bus stop? Or maybe order you an uber?”

Rey snorts, his level of concern for her wellbeing rivals Finn’s.

“Maybe…” she trails off nibbling her upper lip, _now or never_ , “maybe you should order _us_ an uber.” She then straightens her spine as much as she can, “I dare you to take me home.” 

-

“Fuck, you’re good at this.” Rey sighs, as she pulls her mouth away from Ben’s to breathe.

“Mmm,” he just hums as he attaches his mouth to her neck and scrapes his teeth over a tendon he finds there.

“I was thinking,” she interrupts herself with another sigh, “I was thinking about your pretty mouth the whole game.” Rey says, only half aware of the words tumbling past her lips.

“And what were you thinking about it?” Ben intones lowly as his hot breath caresses her skin.

“Wanted it on me,” she gasps as he starts to suckle at the skin covering her pulse point.

“Where?”

“Anywhere, everywhere.” 

They had been good on the street waiting for the uber, they had been good in the uber, they had even been good in the elevator up to his apartment. But now that she has him up against his headboard, straddling his lap, she’s done being good.

She tugs her shirt open and shrugs it off her shoulders, detaching Ben’s mouth from her neck in the process. It’s obviously nothing that Ben hasn’t seen before, but now that he knows he’s allowed to he _stares_. His mouth is red and slick as his gapes at the smooth skin that covers the tops of her breasts.

She’s about to tell him that he can touch her when he draws his knees up behind her back, tilting her forwards, and ducks his head down at the same time. Before she’s fully aware of what’s happening his tongue is laving at one of her pebbled nipples through the thin lace of her bra. It’s at that exact moment Rey feels her brain disconnect from the rest of her body. 

She groans and buries her fingers in his soft black hair. The lace is coarse against her sensitive nipple in contrast to his thumbs that are soothing gentle circles into her hip bones, and Rey doesn’t know whether she wants to beg him to never stop or beg him to get rid of her bra so she can feel his tongue against her skin unhindered. 

Rey decides on the latter, and she knows she’s made the right decision because when he indulges her it feels _glorious_. 

When he sucks her uncontained nipple back into his mouth with fervour, he doesn't do it with anything Rey could call fitness. He scrapes at it with his teeth, while one of his hands pinches and flicks at her other nipple. Rey, for her part, can’t do anything but hold onto his hair for dear life and grind forwards along the length of his cock that she can feel through their jeans, curving upwards against his stomach. 

When he pulls away to breathe properly his attentions remain on her chest. He runs the pads of his thumbs over her abused nipples, and he can’t quite tamp down the vaguely possessive pride he feels when he looks at her. Because he’s the one who’s responsible for Rey’s straining brown nipples and redend breasts, he’s the reason her pupils are blown wide and her eye’s are half lidded. _He_ did that, Ben. 

“Fuck, you fit so perfectly in my hands,” he groans as he cups an entire breast in each hand and massages them gently. “It’s like you were made for me,” before he can panic over the forwardness of his words Rey whines in response, her swollen pink lips parting deliciously. 

Ben inhales deeply, relieved, and _fuck_ , he can _smell_ her. 

“Can I eat you out?” The words are out of his mouth before he has a chance to consider them.

“Oh,” Rey blushes deeply, “you don’t have to do that.”

“What if I want to do that?”

“Then yeah, yeah, you don’t have to though.”

She’s scarcely finished speaking before Ben is flipping them over so that Rey’s back is propped up against the headboard. He pushes himself backwards off of her, onto his knees, and yanks her down the bed by her ankles so that her head rests gently against one of his pillows. His hands circle all the way around her ankles and then some because she’s so fucking tiny, and Ben can’t help the way his cock twitches at the realization. 

He settles, still on his knees, between her legs then runs his hands up and down her thighs, his thumbs following the inseams of her jeans. 

“Fuck Rey,” he bites out, as his thumbs nearly reach the apex of her legs, “your fucking jeans are damp. That’s so hot.”

“So wet for you,” she moans.

He leans forward at that, nose resting against her dampness, only two layers of fabric away from her dripping cunt, and just inhales. Satisfying some deeply primal part of him. 

“Hey,” she’s back to carding her fingers through his hair. “You really don’t have to do this.” 

He pushes himself up to look at her to find her chewing distractedly on her upper lip, a deep crease between her eyebrows where the skin has been drawn together. 

“Do you not want me to do this?” He starts to draw back from her, “because you can say no, that’s not like, I won’t be mad or-”

“No!” She blurts out, sitting up almost violently to bring his hands back to her hips. “No, I just, nononehasevergonedownonmebefore.”

“Come again?”

Rey flops back down onto the bed and refuses to meet his gaze. “No one has ever gone down on me before. So you don’t have to. Guys always say they don’t like doing it, so I mean you can just put it in me or whatever.” Her face is flushed red again, and she waves her right hand dismissively. 

He climbs up the bed at this and uses his hands to bracket her head. “Rey, I want you to listen to me. I _want_ to do this, and any guy who doesn’t want to do this probably isn’t worth your time. But if you don’t want me to do this, or anything else at any time, you can say no and I’ll stop. Do you understand?”

She nods.

He leans down to kiss her, and her hands find his hair once again. She’s just starting to get into it, one leg hooked over the back of his thigh to grind up into him when he pulls away. He slides his mouth wetly across her cheek to her ear before flicking her earlobe with his tongue. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want,” she’s having trouble figuring out how words work because his paws are back on her tits and and he’s tweaking her nipples, and his hot breath is fanning out against the sensitive skin of her neck, and it’s all very distracting. “I want your mouth on my cunt, _please Ben_.” She finally chokes out. 

“Fuck, yes, it’s okay sweetheart I’m gonna eat your little pussy so good.” He promises as he trails his mouth down her torso, sucking red marks into her tawny skin along the way. 

He drags her jeans off for the second time that day, with his hands this time, and chucks them off into some random corner of his room that he genuinely could not care less about. He’s got the fingers of his right hand hooked under the waistband of her panties before she grabs his hand with both of hers. It takes a second for him to realize this means she needs something because his head is so foggy with lust, and when he sees how small _both_ of her hands look on top of one of his he feels a dribble of pre-come leak out of his almost painfully hard cock. 

“Off,” she lifts one of her legs to tug at his shirt with her toes.

Ben nods dumbly and scrambles off the bed, too focused with ripping the offending garment over his head to appreciate Rey’s reaction. When he’s done with his shirt he fumbles with the belt of his jeans before shoving them down his legs too, leaving him in just his black briefs. The friction between his jeans and his hardened length had become more than pleasant pressure at that point, and besides, it’s equality.

“Holy fuck Ben,” Rey’s propped up on her elbows now, eyes roving over his chest. “You’re fucking _shredded_. Jesus.” 

Ben grins at her praise, practically preening as he regards her with the same intensity. She looks a vision sprawled out against his comforter, her hair is mussed, the peaks of her tits look almost as hard as he feels, her body is littered with red marks that _he_ gave her, and her arousal is made obvious by the wet mark bleeding through her panties.

Though he’s loath to give up this view of his girl, he doesn’t waste anymore time and settles on his stomach between her thighs. 

He runs the forefinger of his right hand along her clothed slit with too little pressure to give her any sense of relief and she bucks her hips up with a groan.

“Please,” she whines.

He intends to tease her a bit more but her plea is so sweet that he can’t bring himself to deny her. He tugs her panties down, throwing them off the side of the bed with even less care than her jeans. She instinctively tries to close her legs as her throbbing cunt is met with the significantly cooler air of the room, but he stops her with a hand to each thigh, spreading her wider. 

He fits one hand underneath each of her ass cheeks and drags the tip of each thumb along the seam of her lower lips, groaning at how slick she is for him. She practically convulses at his touch, whimpering out soft noises that make him want to take her right there, consequences be damned. 

“It’s okay,” he coos, blowing air directly at her soaking folds. “I’ve got you.”

With that, he digs his thumbs into her soft inner lips and parts her, pulling until she’s completely exposed. Her little pink hole is fluttering, clenching around nothing except the juices that are leaking out of her. It’s as good as an invitation as he can ever remember seeing.

He licks a hot stripe up her centre from her taint to her clit and gently prods the little bud with the tip of his tongue. She pants above him and threads her fingers through his hair as he continues to probe at her clit. When he manages to push the hood down with his tongue he seals his mouth around the little bundle of nerve endings and sucks. Rey keens at this, her right leg kicking out uncontrollably in response. 

“Please, please, please,” she can hear herself saying, chanting really. He continues to suck at her clit and when he starts flicking it with his tongue at the same time Rey thinks she might just die. Her legs feel numb, she’s not even sure if they’re still attached to her body, and God help her she doesn’t even care so long as Ben never stops the assault on her clit that he’s currently commandeering. 

When he starts playing with her cunt with one of his thick fingers Rey doesn’t just think she’s going to die, she _knows_ she’s going to die. He uses the tip of one of his middle fingers to circle around her entrance barely pushing it in before pulling it out again, synchronizing it to the movement of his tongue. It’s so good, and she never wants him to stop except that she does because all of a sudden she feels like she’s going to pee, and he’s right _there_ , and she’s panicking but she can’t make her mouth work because she’s pretty sure her brain is genuinely not attached to the rest of her body.

Before she can even begin to process any of those thoughts her body spontaneously combusts. 

Or at least that’s what it feels like. It feels like every nerve in her body is on fire, and she can’t see, or breathe. And she doesn’t care because she’s floating, or maybe she’s a pile of goo, or maybe she’s just straight up dead, which would be kind of paradoxical because this is the best feeling she’s ever experienced in her life. 

She feels herself blinking but she can’t see anything save for a kaleidoscope of winking colours, but somehow she knows she’s supposed to keep blinking, and if this is heaven it’s really fucking weird. 

Slowly the multicolour pinpricks fade, and she recognizes that she’s looking at a ceiling. But it’s not her cieling, it’s Ben’s ceiling. Ben!

It’s as if the thought of him sends her smashing back down into her corporal form. 

She looks down to find that her legs have been thrown over his broad shoulders and that his face is still buried between them. He’s alternating between lapping at her entrance and curling his tongue up into her, his actions accentuated by wet squelching noises that Rey doesn’t have the presence of mind to be embarrassed about. The muscles in her stomach and legs are twitching sporadically and her arms feel like they’ve been stuffed with lead and all of a sudden she realizes it’s _too much_.

“Ben,” she sighs, her voice is a little raspy and she wonders idly how that happened. “Ben.” She tries again, “please, I can’t.”

He seems to hear her because as soon as the words are out of her mouth his ministrations on her cunt stop, and all of a sudden his face is hovering over her own. 

“Okay?” He asks, with a slight frown.

His expression makes her want to giggle because she still feels vaguely like she’s floating and his expression so totally does not match her mood. So, she giggles. “More than okay.” She brings one of her hands up to his face with some effort and pulls his mouth to hers. She can taste herself on his tongue and feel her juices on his chin and she thinks that the right response is probably disgust or something, but in the moment it just feels _right_. 

She breaks their kiss when another giggle bubbles out of her mouth.

“What’s the joke?” He’s smiling down at her, and her hands smooth his long hair out of his face of their own accord. 

“I think you just gave me my first orgasm.”

“I did _what_?” The smile that had been playing at Ben’s lips drops straight off of his face, and his eyes bug out just a little before he’s rolling off of her to settle onto his back next to her. Rey’s not sure exactly what reaction she had been expecting but it certainly wasn’t this one. 

“I think you just gave me my first orgasm?” 

“No, I mean I heard that, just, are you a virgin?” 

She rolls onto her side to face him, his head is already turned towards her “no.” It comes out like more of a question than she intended it to. “No.” she says more firmly. “Definitely not.”

His frown deepens.

“None of them ever made me come,” she continues, “they just kind of put it in me, I endured, and then when they were finished, so was I.” Almost for herself she adds, “it’s not that weird.”

“You _endured_?” He says slowly.

“Yeah.” Now she’s frowning too.

“You know you’re supposed to enjoy sex, right Rey?” 

“Well yes, _obviously_ ,” she huffs because she feels like he’s talking to her like she’s stupid, and she’s not stupid. “But they were enjoying it, and I didn’t mind, so I just kind of… lay there.”

Ben eyes her skeptically, “okay well, as well and truly fucked as that is, this couldn’t have been your first orgasm. Don’t you like?” He makes a crude pantomime of finger fucking with two of his fingers.

“Yeah, but mostly I just masturbate until it feels good and then I fall asleep.” _She’s_ not too childish to say the word.

“Jesus Christ,” he groans, dragging one of his hands across his face. 

“I’m sorry?” Rey tries, she’s not sure what the right thing to say here is, probably she just shouldn’t have mentioned anything in the first place. 

“Fucking hell don’t _apologize_ ,” he says, rolling onto his side to face her fully before reaching out to cup her cheek in his large palm. “ _I’m sorry_ , that every person you’ve been with made you think that sex was something that was meant to be _endured_.” He spits the word out like he hates it.

“Oh,” she breaths “uh thanks. And thanks for the orgasm too, that was pretty ace.” 

That seems to be enough to break the building tension because he rumbles out a deep laugh that ends up shaking through her body as well.

“You know,” she says conversationally as she wriggles closer to him, “you could also give me my second orgasm.” 

“Would you like that?”

“So much,” she reaches out to palm the length of his still clothed cock through his briefs. 

He places his hand over hers to still it, “just promise me one thing.”

She tears her eyes away from his crotch to meet his hungry gaze. 

“If you feel, even a little bit, like you’re _enduring_ tell me, because I’m obviously doing something very wrong.”

She tightens her fist around his lightly pulsing length, “okay, I promise.”

“Good girl.” He says lowly before he pulls her on top of him so that she’s straddling one of his thighs, a poorly drawn caricature of their positions earlier in the evening. 

Rey sighs against his lips at the words, and rolls her hips against his thigh. Her body is done being oversensitive apparently because a tight coil of heat has begun to twist it's way through her lower abdomen and up along her spinal column. She can feel herself leaking onto his thigh as she tugs his black briefs down, their mouths still attached. She shivers when he lifts his hips up to help her remove the garment, because she’s still astride him and the casual display of strength makes her almost sick with want. He’s just so _large_ and the thought that he could throw her around and just _take_ sends another bout of liquid dripping down her already soaked cunt. 

She pulls back to look at his length as she takes him in hand. His cock looks positively brutish in comparison to her small tanned fingers. It’s an angry red, with pre-cum dripping down the tip that Rey uses as a shitty quasi-lube as she strokes him. 

“You’re proportionate.” Is all Rey can think to say, she can’t even circle her fingers all the way around his girth, and she’s always had small hand but this, _this_ is ridiculous. 

“Just what every man wants to hear,” Ben grins roguishly at her.

“You know what I mean,” she flushes. 

Ben thinks it's adorable that this girl, this _woman_ , can still find it in her to be embarrassed about anything while shes palming his cock and, for all intents and purpose, riding his thigh. “Mmm, I think I just might,” he acknowledges. 

The look of wonder she wears as she watches her hand move up and down his length just a little too slowly has another dribble of pre-cum leaking out of his already weeping tip. “Enough.” He says as he grabs her wrist, “if you keep that up this’ll be over faster than I’d like.”

“I’m not so sure that that would be a bad thing,” she mutters then freezes, because those words were not supposed to make it out of her mouth. “I mean not, I want you, I really, _really_ , want you.” She trips over her words, smoothing both of her hands over his chest. “I’m just, you’re very _proportionate_ , like are you even going to fit?” 

Ben groans in response leaning his head forward to rest against her clavicle. “Preparation is the key to success sweetheart.” He says before pressing wet kisses along her neck and up to her ear. He brings one of his fingers up to prod at her entrance, “is this okay?”

Ben waits for her to sigh and nod before his finger enters her with a wet noise.

“And it seems like your body’s done quite a bit of preparation already.” 

“Shut up,” she mutters apathetically. 

“I like it,” he’s moving his finger at a steady pace now, “I like knowing that I _affect_ you, that you’re not _enduring_.”

“You’re not gonna let that go are you?”

“Probably not, no.” He admits with a grin as he adds a second finger.

“Fuck,” Rey breaths, throwing her head back, “your fingers are so much bigger than mine, so much better.”

“Mmm,” he hums out as his fingers curl deliciously inside of her. “Think you can take one more?”

“Yes,” she nods vigorously, “please Ben.”

He adds another right away and she groans at the stretch.

“Okay?”

“Very okay,” she grins with half lidded eyes. 

He spreads his fingers as he pumps them in and out of her slick cunt, and thrums at her engorged clit with his thumb. The stretch is uncomfortable until he curls his fingers _just_ right and presses into the spongy bit of flesh on the front wall of her vaganal canal at the same time as his thumb flicks her clit, and then Rey _wails_.

“Please,” she cries, “please, need you in me.”

“Okay sweetheart, I got you,” he says as he withdraws his hand from her hot center. 

“Condom?”

“Oh fuck,” he blanches.

“You don’t have a condom.”

“Do you?” He asks hopefully.

“Ben, today I left my flat with the sole intention of going to do a youtube video shoot for my two gay pals, no I did not bring a condom with me.”

“Well fuck,” he lets his head thunk back against the polished wood of his headboard, he doesn’t even glower at the pain that shoots through the back of his skull because he goddamn deserves it. He has probably the most beautiful woman he’s ever encountered in his life sprawled out on his lap, practically gagging for it, and he doesn’t have a _fucking_ condom. “I don’t usually do this,” he mutters miserably, he feels like he should explain why he doesn’t have a single condom in his stupid useless apartment. “I mean usually I don’t sleep with people I just meet, so I know when to buy condoms, because I know I’m going to need them. I am an idiot, condoms, everyone should always have condoms.”

“You’re adorable,” Rey is smiling at him so broadly that he wants to smile back, but he doesn’t because he doesn’t deserve it. Because he is an _idiot_. 

“I can think of a few other choice words to describe myself right now,”

“Hush,” she trails her hands over his shoulders, “you could always come in me.” She bites her top lip, “I mean I’m clean, and I’m on the pill, so if you’ve taken a test recently… you could always come in me.”

Ben’s too slack jawed to formulate a response at first and then all of his words are working to battle their way out of his mouth first. “Yes,” he shouts, before wincing at the volume, “yeah, yes, my last test was after my last partener, and yes. Clean.” 

“So,” Rey grins impishly, “what are you waiting for?” 

Ben doesn’t need anymore encouragement, he repositions her so that she’s straddling his hips before drawing his knees up behind her to support her back. “You’re sure this is okay?” 

“I’m sure,” she smiles. 

“Fuck,” he groans as he grabs the base of his cock and runs the head between her dripping folds. 

“Please Ben,” she whines.

With that, he lines up the head of his cock with her fluttering hole and presses in. And _God_ , she’s so hot and tight and perfect around him, all he wants to do is slam his hips up and sheath himself fully inside of her. But he knows he’s a lot to take so instead he runs his hands up and down her sides and tells her how perfect her cunt feels around him, and how pretty she looks taking him, and how good she is for him. He lets her slide down his length at her own pace; silently praying to anything and everything that she won’t ask him to stop, won’t decide that they need to wait until they have a condom, or that he’s too big and this just isn’t going to work. 

Someone must be listening to him because eventually she bottoms out against him with a groan as his balls press tightly against her ass. “Okay sweetheart?” He nudges her chin up so he can read her face.

She nods, “just give me a second, ‘m so full.”

“So good for me, you’re taking it so well.” He murmurs, and moves one of his hands down to find her clit. If the tell tale nub under the pad of his finger weren’t enough to let him know that he had found it, the way she clenches down against his cock would have been. He groans at the almost painful constriction, she’s so fucking tight, so fucking small compared to the hand that’s still stroking up and down her side. 

“That’s good,” she sighs “keep doing that, please.”

It takes some time but eventually she feels stretched enough to move. She starts by rocking her hips back and forth, and clenching around him rhythmically. Ben doesn't even care if she never decides to move up and down, he could come just from this, but then she _does_ , and Ben cries out because the friction is so good. 

He keeps the pressure on her clit light, circling it continuously even as she bounces, his other hand supporting her hip. She carries on like that until her legs are shaking and his sweet girl is begging him to take over. Instead of flipping them over, he grips her hips tightly and continues to move her up and down, mimicking her movements. 

Her hand replaces his at her clit and she’s not nearly as gentle as he was, she pinches and twists at the nub, desperate to reach an end he know shes can probably taste. He’s determined not to come until she does because watching her fall apart around his mouth was magnificent but a very visceral part of him knows that watching her fall apart around his cock will be even better. 

Her tits bounce enticingly as he maneuvers her up and down his length, and it’s when he latches onto one of them and starts flicks at her already hard nipple with his tongue that she falls apart for the second time. 

He watches through heavily lidded eyes as her muscles shutter and contract and her eyelids flutter, her cunt clenching against his cock with all that she has. He’s right on the edge now too, his balls tight and drawn up, and when she calls his name, still shuddering and gasping for air, he loses it. 

His world whites out and he pushes Rey’s hips down as far as they'll go on his cock, shooting his load inside of her. He chants her name and groans as he comes down, cradling her in his arms. 

Her face is planted firmly in the junction between his neck and shoulder, the rest of her is boneless against him and his softening cock is still nestled deep inside of her. “Think you broke me.” She mumbles drowsily. “I don’t think I know how to move anymore.” She feels more than hears him chuckle at this, his chest rumbling underneath her.

“Gonna pull out now, okay sweetheart?” 

She barely has the strength to nod.

He uses her hips to maneuver her off of him. The wet _pop_ of his cock pulling out of her is resounding and she groans at the loss, she feels so _empty_ without his cock stuffing her full which is probably the most ridiculous thought she’s had in her entire life, but it doesn’t make it any less true.

Then she feels him stand, one arm under her ass supporting her entire weight, her legs are splayed limply around his waist and she thinks dimly that she should help him and probably stand up for herself, but he hasn’t asked her to so she just buries her face deeper into his neck. 

She hears the rustle of fabric before Ben sets her back down onto his bed and slides in right behind her, pulling the comforter up to cover them both. She knows she needs to get up and pee because UTIs and all, not to mention the tacky mess between her legs that needs to be taken care of, but it feels so good to just lay there. And then Ben is snuggling up behind her, nudging her so that she's half of her side, half on her front, and his left arm goes under her shoulder and across her chest while his left leg settles heavily between the two of hers, his limp cock pressing into her ass, and _yeah_ , she’s never moving again. 

She’s right on the precipice of sleep when he speaks, “boy do I have some thank you cards to write.” 

“Yeah,” she sighs in agreement “Finn and Poe definitely deserve a thank you card.”

“And that other dude.” He mumbles, mouthing lazily at the back of her neck.

“What ‘other dude’?” She frowns into his sheets, the uber driver?

“The one who cancelled on your shoot today, the one who got the chickenpox and couldn’t make it.” Ben snorts, “what kind of adult gets the _chickenpox_ anyways?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut, or finished a piece of writing before so two porgs one lightsaber or whatever. I hope this wasn't god awful!


End file.
